Making My Life
by ItaGerQueen
Summary: Italy is mostly happy with his mostly perfect life. There's just one thing missing. He wants a child. After a disagreement with Germany, Italy signs a contract in an attempt to make Germany want a child. However a series of unfortunate events leads Italy into putting them both in danger. ItaGer mpeg, mature themes. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this is sort of my authors note, disclaimer, warning and all that stuff.

Firstly, warnings. This will be an Mpreg fanfiction, and it will be ItaGer mpreg. If you dont like that, why did you even click on this. Also its rated M for a reason. There will be moments where its a little gory, dark and possibly disturbing to you good readers. You have been warned.

Now for disclaimers. I dont own Hetalia or the characters in it. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, Funimation and Studio Deen.

This fanfiction is a collaboration with ilrahcbow (sort of)

Now on with the show!

It dawned on Italy after a long while, he realised why he had been so unhappy of late. It seemed to him that at first he was just being a little silly. His world was at peace mostly. Romano's temper had certainly cooled down over the years, and North Italy its self was getting back on its feet.

Probably one of the best parts of his current life was his relationship with Germany. The two were an odd couple, but they relied on each other. Germany knew how to get rid of all of Italy's problems and, for the most part, Italy liked that feeling of actually truly being loved by someone rather than just liked or appreciated. And in return Italy liked to make Germany as happy as possible. At first that proved to be difficut, because Germany would get embarrassed if the Italian did anything complicated or openly romantic for him. But Italy soon learned it was just the little things that Germany appreciated, and so, the two of them were happy.

But suddenly it hit him. Even though he and Germany were close there was something missing. There was something that could make them a proper family.

He wanted a child.

He'd seen many children and noticed how happy their parents were. He wanted to be one of those parents and look after a little baby of his own. All the way home on the way back from the grocery store, the boy began to romanticize about having his own child and all the fun and adventures they'd have together.

Then a dark feeling arose within him. How the hell did he tell Germany? Would he be as open and willing as he was? Or would he just turn him down and refuse? The two had never really spoken about having children before.

"Germany?" he Italian called as soon as he had got home. The blonde nation would normally be home already at this point. Italy knew his schedule off by heart, and Germany never went off of his schedule.

As Italy hung his coat up he got a returning call of "I'm in the kitchen!"

Italy walked throught the doors into the kitchen, sighing a little when he saw Germany standing in front of the oven, hand on his hips as he stared at the door of the oven. Germany was wearing that frilly pink apron Italy had brought him ages ago. That could only mean one thing.

"Stressful day?" The Italian asked, going over to Germany and hugging him around the middle. "ja, a little." Germany agreed, putting one arm around the Italians shoulders and sighing a little.

Noticing how put out Germany obviously was Italy started to realise that maybe it wouldnt be right to ask about the child right now, unless he managed to butter him up a little. "What are you baking?" He asked, sniffing the air. "It smells really nice."

"Oh, its just some Lebkuchen." Germany said, looking to where there were already two trays of the small sweets sitting on the kitchen side. "I think I made too many though."

Italy giggled at this and shook his head. "I bet they'll taste wonderful." He admitted befroe blushing and looking away from the blonde. "Hey, um, can I ask you something?"

Germany nodded and leant down to take a tray out of the over and prepared the cooling racks for them as he waited for Italy to speak.

When the Italian said nothing Germany turned to face him, confusion morphing into concern when he saw the look on the others face. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Italy shook his head, looking up at Germany almost desperately. "N-no...nothing's wrong-to be honest its quite the opposite! I was just wondering, well maybe hoping or maybe begging you...I WANT A BAMBINO!" he blurted out. "I want a child Germany! Me and-a you! A little kid we can both look after! Please please please!"

Germany stood in shock for a minute before he sighed again, turning back to the worktop as he began to awkwardly move the cakes onto the trays. "A child?" He repeated.

"Italy, look, I hate saying this but dont you think thats a little... unrealistic?" He pointed out carefully. "Kids dont just fall from the sky, and they can be expensive. Plus how are we supposed to... you know, look after a child if we are at meetings. How do we explain it to everyone else?"

Italy visibly deflated at this, his eyes watering a little. "Aw come on! There has to be /some/ way! There's always a way Germany! You told me that once! Come on-its worth a try right? riiight?" he said, clinging to the other's arm, batting his eyelids.

Germany sighed again, slowly prying the other off his arm lest he accidently burn himself against the hot train Germany was still holding. "Yes, I did tell you that." he agreed. "But, if you adopt a kid and then realise you cant deal with it you cant just opt out of it. If you try to run 20 laps and get to 12 before realising that you are literally about to faint, then you can back out. Theres a big difference."

The boy blinked. "Adopt? I never said anything about adopting..."

"If not adopting then how else do you want to have kids?" Germany asked curiously. "Last time I checked I'm pretty sure both of us are guys."

Italy blushed. Right. Of course. Actually giving birth to a child was a stupid idea. Dammit. Now he looked desperate AND foolish infront of Germany. "W-well? Just anyway at all, do you think we could have a kid? Pleeeeeease?" he begged again.

"I'm sorry Italy but we arent in the position to have kids." Germany said, sounding truly apologetic. "If we werent countries, then I would have said yes, but you have to understand that if we adopt a kid and they have to live with us like this it might not be a good thing."

Italy looked at the floor, feeling a little ashamed and honestly disappointed. "Right." He said softly, before turning around and running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, going into their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Germany just frowned to himself, at first going to follow the Italian but deciding against it.

Italy sat against the door, crying. Fat tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as he sobbed silently to himself. "I should have known." he whispered. "I should have known he'd say that. Of course we can't have a kid...and I'd be a terrible parent anyway...ugh, I'd do anything to have a kid...anything..." he trailed off, sinking his head onto his knees.

"Hmmm, okay I can work with that." A voice said from beside Italy. Suddenly a man appeared, except he didnt look very human. He was sitting crosslegged in the air, obviously floating. His skin was unblemished and unnatural pale, his long black hair seemed to wave and spark like it was dark fire. Even scarier were his eyes, which were only a deep black with no other colour evident.

"So you'll do absolutely anything huh?" He asked in a haughty tone, grinning down at the Italian. "If so I might be able to find a way to convince your German buddy down there to let you have a kiddy."

The boy sprung to his feet. He looked wildly to the figure before him, struggling to find purchase on the door knob. "W-who are you!' he faltered, his chest rising and falling quickly. "H-how did you get in here! What do you want!" He suddenly felt the intense need to shout for help, knowing that Germany would instantly come save him if he did.

The demon tutted and shook his head, landing next to Italy and tapping the door lightly. "It wont open until I make it open." He said. "So, my name is Sebastian and im your... well, how do you describe me? Actually, theres not much of intrest to me. I just want to know about you." he grinned, poking Italy in the chest "Oh wait, I already know everything about you, silly me." Sebastian laughed.

A cold shiver run down Italy's spine as the man... thing... landed next to him, leaning against the wall. "Just think of me as your devilishly handsome guradian angel."

Italy moved a little away from Sebastian, quacking in fear. "You dont look like any guardian angel I've even seen." He said quietly.

"Well I can grant you any wish you want to be granted." Sebastian said with a nod. He clicked his fingers and a piece of paper and a pen appered, hovering in mid air. "All it takes is a simple contract." He said sweetly, although it was almost bitter sweet. He clicked his fingers and the paper and pen disappered again.

"Any wish I want to be granted?" Italy repeated. An image of a child began to enter his mind. He shook his head. "N-no...no! There's got to be a catch! That's how these things work! No! I can't risk it!

"Hmmm, nope, there are no loop holes. I keep my contracts simple you see." Sebastian said, clicking his fingers and bringing up a fresh piece of parchment and a pen, sitting atop a desk that had definitely not been there before. "Lets seee..." He said before he began writing. "For the granting of a wish you have to give the granter 1 possession of his choosing once the wish has been completely fullfilled." Sebastian said as he wrote, before showing it to Feliciano. "See, no fine print, just complete honest words and your wish will be granted. All you have to do is sign."

The boy hesitated before shaking his head again. "N-no. This isn't right. You said you get to choose something of your choice in return. I will only sign this-a deal of yours if you tell me upfront what it is you want from me."

"Well I dont know what I want from you." Sebastian admitted. "It could be anything but it'll probably be nothing of too much value to you." He said with a flick of his wrist. "Now come on, are you really going to live down this once in a life time offer? If Germany were here right now I'm sure he would agree that having any wish granted for such a small cost is an amazing deal."

"That may be true...but I've made a lot of many bad desicions in my life-I don't want to add to the list. Tell me now, what is this-a small thing of little value to me. If you won't tell me, I won't sign the deal." he said, amazed by his own authority-if only Germany could see him now.

Sebastian shrugged. "Like I said, I dont know yet." He repeated before he grinned. "But I can tell you something." He said, leaning in as if it were a huge secret. "I cant take humans. I can only take the souls of the dead, so none of your friends or loved ones will be taken from you."

The boy reached inside his shirt, pulling out a small, cold metal cross. He clutched it tightly and swallowed. "If you can't take a human life...then you can't hurt me or my family?" he nodded and took the pen, hesitating for a moment before scribbling his signature on the scroll.

Sebastian smiled and took the scroll, clicking his fingers and making it, along with the desk and pen, disappear into thin air. "You should start noticing changes in your boyfriends attitude in a week or so." He said happily.

"Of course, it might be a little longer than that, he'll be a tough cookie to sort out!" He joked. "I'll see you soon my little Italy!" He promised before disappearing. As soon as he was gone the bedroom door unlocked and swung open.

The boy lunged forward to stop him. "Hey wait what! Come back!" he said. But the man, or whatever he was, was gone. But the door was now open. Deciding that maybe it was all one big hallucination, Italy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The cakes were probably done by now.

Please review. It makes us happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. There arent going to be exclaimers here, so I'm just going to be doing little honourable mentions.**

 **Thanks to my two reviewers. Both of them are guests and (I hope) that they'll be reading this again, so I will reply here.**

 **First guest, yes, I absolutely love ItaGer too. More than any other ship ever.**

 **Ad to my guest called Hichew, well, lets just say I hope this chapter answers you queries.**

 **Next, thank you to the 3 people who followed this: Birchtree2439, BlackButlerFan13 and maryranstadler1. (And also the latter 2 who favourited this as well.)**

 **Last, and definitely not least, thank you so much to Ilrahcbow who literally helped me so much with the plot of this story, and should be credited just as much as me!**

 **Now on with the show.**

A little over a week later Italy realised that, yes,Germanys attitude was changing, But it wasnt quite what Italy was expecting. Germany seemed to always be tired, when he'd finished work he'd just go and sit on the sofa before almost promptly falling asleep.

On top of this Germany seemed to be distancing himself away from Italy, and the poor Italian couldnt understand why.

That was until Italy finally saw what it was that was making Germany distance himself. Italy had woken up earlier than he normaly would have done, only to find that Germany wasnt there with him, he wasnt in the bedroom.

Italy knew that Germany would always wake up early, but never this early. It wasnt even 6 in the morning yet, where could he possibly be?

Concern and curiosity overriding his need to sleep Italy clambered out of bed and went out into the hallway, walking down the hall slowly. Everything in the house looked creepy at the moment, but Italy didnt want to think about that.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of someone who seemed to be couching or choking. Concern only growing stronger, Italy rushed down the hall and stopped at the open bathroom door, eyes growing wide in suprise as he saw what was actually making the noise.

Germany was leaning over the toilet seemingly dry heaving for a reason Italy at first couldnt understand. Then it slowly dawned on him that Germany, his Germany, was sick. Really sick. Germany never got sick, ever.

A dark feeling inside him told him this was not a virus but was a result of the damned contract he signed. Of course, he couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain this was the case. Sebastian said that he would try and make Germany more willing into allowing them to have a kid. This wasnt what should be happening at all. "H-hey..." he said softly.

Germany jumped a little, making Italy cringe. He obviously hadnt heard Italy approaching, which made no sense, Italy wasnt exactly the stealthiest person in the world. Germany moved away from the toilet, breathing heavily as he looked up at Italy.

"Italy?" he asked, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. "I-I'm sorry, I didnt want you to see me like this, I didnt realise you-" He rambed but he was quickly silenced as Italy sunk to the floor next to him, pressing a finger to Germany's lips.

Italys eyes scanned Germanys face, taking in every little detail. Small, dark circles shadowed Germanys eyes and his cheeks were flushed red. "How long?" Italy finally asked, his voice just louder than a whisper. "How long have you been sick for?"

Germany opened his mouth to reply before sighing a little and resting his head on his knees. "I... only a few days. Not that long."

"Come on, lets get you back to bed." Italy said, giving a resigned sigh. He stood up before taking Germany's hand and helping the other up as well. "Its too early, you need some more sleep."

To Italys suprise Germany didnt argue, and half an hour later Germany was sound asleep again whilst Italy only lay staring at the ceiling, a sense of dread stirring in his stomach.

Finally he couldnt take it anymore, standing up and heading downstairs and going into the garage, flickign the light on and shivering in the cool, morning air that always managed to get in through the garage door.

"Sebastian!" He hissed, anger lacing his tone. "I know you can hear me Sebastian!"

For a moment Italy got no response, and he felt foolish for eve thinking that woukd work. "Yes, I can hear you." Italy jumped and span around, eyes widening as he saw Sebastian standing behind him, leaning on the wall lazily.

"What did you do to Germany?" he asked, skipping the plesentries and getting right to the point. "He's sick, and I know that its your fault. What did you do to him?"

Sebastian chuckled, pushing away from the wal and slinking towards the Italian slowly. "I would have thought you should have figured it out by now. I mean, you arent exactly stupid are you."

Italy backed away from Sebastian a little and glared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop messing around, this is serious." He chastised.

"You asked for a child, and a child you're going to get." The black haired man said, disappearing before reappearing behind Italy. "Have I given you a clue?"

Spinning around and backing away again Italy just gave Sebastian a slightly irritated, half confused look. "I dont get it, what are you..." he trailed off suddenly, eyes widening in suprised. "No... no, thats not possible."

Sebastian grinned widely, closing the gap between the two of them and utting hsi hands on Italys shoulders. "Its not impossible, I can make anything happen. Arent you happy?"

Italy shook his head, struggling out of Sebastians grip and racing for the door to the garage. he turned around as he opened the door and blinked when he saw Sebastian wasnt there. He quickly shut off the light and locked the door, quickly walking back through the house and up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Germany." Italy whispered, sitting on the bed next to the blonde man and running a hand through his hair. Germany shifted slightly in his sleep but other than that he didnt move. "Please, forgive me."

A couple more days passed and Italy refused to accept the possibility that Germany could actually be pregnant, despite what Sebastian had said. It was simply impossible, only something that could be dreamt up in the mind of lunatics.

But Germany only got worst as the days dragged on, despite him trying to hide it from Italy. And, of course, Italy could only watch on guiltily as he realised what he might have done.

"How are you feeling?" Italy asked, walking into the living room and sitting next to Germany. "I'm feeling fine."

Italy opened his mouth to say something else but stopped, shaking his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

Germany nodded his head slowly, smiling at Italy. "I'm fine, you shouldnt be such a worry wart. I told you already, its probably just a little bug that'll be gone in a few days."

Ah, right, the fact that they had talked about Germany being sick before wouldnt make this conversation any easier.

"If I told you that this wasnt a virus... w-would you believe me?" Italy asked. "Probably not, but now you've got me interested." Germany replied turning to face the Italian properly.

Okay, there was literally no way Italy could get out of this now. He swallowed heavily and started playing with his hands. "Well, I mean... look this is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe that I'm not joking or being weird!"

As Italy continued rambling Germany took one of his hands in both of his, making Italy freeze slightly. "Hey, I wont think you're weird or anything. ust calm down and tell me whats running through your head." he requested.

Italy hesitated for a second before looking Germany in the eyes and saying "I think you're pregnant." Unable to look at Germanys confused and bewildered face Italy hid his face in his hands, groaning to himself.

"Is this about that kid thing again? Thats not funny Italy, I've already said we cant have a kid." Germany said softly, making Italy sigh a little, looking up and peeking through his fingers. "I'm not joking Germany."

Germany sighed too, shaking his head. "Italy, I'm not sure what you know about the human anatomy but I'm a male, and males cant get pregnant." He said, bringing Italys hands away from his face. "I get it, you were just trying to be helpful, but this is probably just a virus that'll go away in a couple of days."

"No, you don't understand. H-he told me... he said that you were." Italy sobbed. Sure Sebastian hadnt actually said that Germany was pregnant, but he might as well have. "Who did Italy? Because they were probably just joking with you."

Italy gave another choked sob and flung himself into Germanys arms, letting his guilt overwhelm him as he realised that he just couldnt keep this in anymore. "S-Sebastian... hes.. hes a monster." He whimpered, not knowing quite how else he was supposed to explain what Sebastian was.

"Italy monsters dont exist." Germany sighed, trying to keep as patient as possible considering that Italy seemed truly upset. "No, but Sebastian does." Italy argued, his voice breaking. "He said that he'd be able to give me anything he wanted, and I asked him for a child and he said he'd make you agree to having a kid. I didnt realise he would do this!"

At this point Italy couldnt keep it in anymore, and he just broke down in Germanys arms, burying his face into the others chest and wrapping his arms around the others torso tightly. At first Germany didnt do anything before he wrapped his arms around Italys shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head before sighing a little.

Italy felt even worst at this point. It was true that he'd said or done things to make Germany shocked to silence before, but then Germany would end up shouting at him and finally they'd both apologise and move on. But now Germany wasnt shouting or even doing anything.

"What if I actually am pregnant Italy?" Germany ased suddenly, making Italy look up in suprise. Germany cringed a little at the sight of Italy's tear stained face but he didnt let him go. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I-I guess we have to tell everyone, they'll want to know." Italy said slowly, pausing a little when Germany shook his head. "Huh?"

Once again Germany shook his head, bringing a hand up to wipe some tears off of Italys face. "N-no, if I am we cant tell anyone. Promise that you wont. We can make up excuses if we need to, but please lets just keep this between us." He begged.

Italy nodded, unable to do anything else considering how scared Germany sounded and, oh god, Germany never got 'scared' he was supposed to be the strong one. But he was. Germany was scared and it was all Italys fault.

"I promise." Italy whispered. "Its going to be okay."


End file.
